


Bitter dry kisses

by Eliott_Rust



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bittersweet, Kissing, M/M, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliott_Rust/pseuds/Eliott_Rust
Summary: In which Axel begs for a kiss and Lea gets it in the end.Non beta'd
Relationships: Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Bitter dry kisses

The taste of his blood against his tongue was making Axel want to retch. Axel hastily put his right hand against the castle’s dull wall to maintain his balance, and almost in spite of himself, he felt his left palm resting against his ribcage. He cursed between his teeth.   
  
Damn, that is gonna hurt tomorrow.   
  
Getting some rest would be a good idea. The redhead briefly considered going back to his room, taking a nice potion and getting whatever rest the night had to offer to him. It was a sensible thing to do.   
  
And yet, he turned to the left side of the corridor, heading for Saix’s room for what, already?   
  
Nothing and you know it, his mind slurred inside his head. The naked truth made him growl in annoyance.   
  
There weren’t more than twenty more meters to go from his own room to find Saix’s one, however, it felt to Axel that these were poorly disguised kilometres. He tried to straighten himself, leaning against the wall for support, pushing back a few strands of his wild mane back from his forehead where they were stuck by sweat.   
  
Alright, still looking like a train wreck. Bah, doesn’t matter, he had it coming and it’s not like he would care anyway.   
  
He knocked on Saix’s door, and the latter barely had time to catch his former friend as the redhead literally fell forward inside the room. He helped him getting to the bed, clicked his tongue in annoyance at Axel’s overall state, then closed the door.   
  
“-One would advise you to get some rest.   
-Mission complete.   
-As expected. Good.”   
  
Axel let himself fall flat on his back on Saix’s bed. He noticed the torn side of his outfit, right under where his left hand still pathetically was resting to ease the pain.   
  
“-I think I’ll need another coat.   
-That’s the third time this month. You could make better use of that thing called caution.   
-Yeah, whatever. Mission’s complete, isn’t that all that matters?”   
  
Saix couldn’t bring himself to answer or make a clever comment at Axel’s recurring recklessness. Mission was complete indeed, and if Isa’s voice adamantly whispered at the back of his head that his friend was badly injured and it was awful do something please, Saix still thought that the redhead had brought this upon himself on his own. Still, as Axel painfully managed to unzip his coat, Saix found himself searching his shelves for medical supplies.   
  
“-Stay put now. Drink this.”   
  
Haunting green eyes had a hard time focusing. But the potion quickly was effective and Axel soon started grinning viciously again. He was studying attentively the small pout over Saix’s lips, that very very appealing way that his full lips looked even more desirable and the slight frown on his pretty face were enough to set the desperate redhead on fire.   
  
“-You’re so cute when you’re upset, you know that?   
-Shut up. You’re in no shape for sex anyway.   
-Give me a kiss. Just a kiss.   
-Why would you want that?   
-I’m in no shape for sex, you said it yourself.”   
  
Saix didn’t answer, since he was busy patching his former friend’s wounds up. He had a few nasty ones this time. It wasn’t the right time right then, but he would kindly remind his henchman that they both very much needed him alive.   
  
“-Rest.”   
  
He pushed Axel’s hands away as the young man tried pulling him closer.   
  
“-Come on, tis but a kiss. I almost died there, do you realize?”   
  
Saix rolled his eyes and gave another potion to his annoying squatter. Once more, he was firmly grabbed by the sleeve of his coat.   
  
“-Stay with me.   
-Let go. I still have work.   
-No you don’t.   
-Yes, I do.”   
  
Axel let go but started making a fuss as soon as Saix got back to his desk.   
  
“-Alright, let me rot away here. It’s not like I can care anyway!   
-Precisely.   
-I don’t care that I don’t care! Come here, Saix. I’m cold.   
-You aren’t.   
-Come on, you can’t focus anyway, right? Better drop that and give me what I want already. You’ll waste less time.”   
  
As annoying as it was, the redhead was right. Saix knew he wouldn’t stop complaining and they both knew that the silent young man needed peaceful surroundings to concentrate.   
  
“-Or you can shut up.   
-As if. Saix, come here. Pretty please, with a cherry on top? I only want a kiss.   
-Useless.”   
  
Of course Axel knew it was, and he also knew that this request would trigger Saix’s ever straight to the point comments on the ten thousand logical and sensible reasons which made sharing a kiss pointless in their situation.   
  
He didn’t care.   
  
He made a move to rise again and immediately smirked victoriously as a flash of black and blue with a golden fury shining in his eyes pushed him back on the pillow.   
  
“-I said stay and shut up.”   
  
Axel didn’t get that kiss that he desired for whatever reason that he could invent. Instead, Saix took off the redhead’s remaining clothes and fucked him into the mattress, sincerely hoping that this would be enough for the exhausted assassin to fall asleep right afterwards. However, after all the heat and the feverish empty moans, Axel’s arms locked around Saix’s broad shoulders as he tried to move away from the bed. His green eyes always were the same.   
  
Isa’s voice again, painful, insufferable, as some unrequited memory surfaced in the stormy ocean of Saix’s thoughts. They were on the beach and Lea wanted to kiss Isa in spite of people being there.   
  
“-Dammit, Lea, you’re such a pain when you want something.   
-You know you can’t resist these big, green eyes, right?   
  
“-Kiss me.”   
  
Nothing happened. Saix knew how this would end. Sex brought physical release. Kissing was useless, pointless, Saix was aware of that and he deemed Axel to know it also, but wishful thinking was the redhead’s plague. Being efficient to a fault, Saix simply didn’t want to have to deal with Axel once he had realized that the kiss he was given was nothing like his troubled mind hoped it would be.   
  
“-Kiss me, Saix. Just this once.”   
  
As it was expected, anyway, driven by memories that he’d rather have left in a dark corner of his mind where he could forget them, Saix leaned forward and kissed Axel. The move was mechanical, flesh against flesh, working together but failing to find an accurate rhythm.   
  
Axel shivered underneath him, and Saix broke the contact.   
  
“-Happy, now?”   
  
The red haired young man didn’t answer even when his former friend left the bed at last. Axel’s hands moved up to cover his face, his eyelids burning with bitter tears. Of course Saix was right, but knowledge didn’t soothe the redhead’s pain in any way.   
  
While he was trying not to weep, he heard Saix’s voice calling his name, and furrowed his brows. What could he possibly want now? Complete victory? The confirmation that everything he said was right?   
  
“-Axel, wake up.”   
  
Wait… No. This wasn’t his name. What was it? Lea… Lea.   
  
“-Lea, sweetheart, you’re having a nightmare.”   
  
Lea’s eyes flashed open as Isa gently was shaking him out of his daze.   
  
“-Easy there, baby. You’re alright, you’re safe. Hush, love, I’m here.”   
  
Isa cradled Lea’s head in his arms, kissing his mane wherever his lips landed, then he pulled him closer and cuddled him.   
  
“-Big bad dream, was it?   
-Isa… I … I …”   
  
Lea shied away before lighting up the fairy lights at the head of their bed. He was on the verge of tears.   
  
“-Hey. What’s wrong?”   
  
Lea burst into tears and laughed at the same time, launching himself into his husband’s arms.   
  
“-Isa, I love you.”   
  
A little unsettled by his lover’s reaction, Isa held him close and whispered soothing words while dreamily caressing Lea’s messy hair. He had a little idea of what Lea had been dreaming of, and he wasn’t real sure that he wanted to hear it.   
  
“-I love you too, Lea.”   
  
Fortunately, Lea didn’t seem more eager to share his nightmare with Isa than Isa was to hear about it. However, the tender words of the librarian seemed to fall flat without even reaching his fiery lover’s ears.   
  
“-Calm down, honey. Everything is alright. Lea, baby, are you even listening to me?”   
  
The redhead remained unfocused, half crying, half cackling, and the very sight was heartbreaking. Isa pondered, and quickly listed the best ways to get his lover’s attention back. Nothing really had changed over the years.   
  
Ice cream.   
The kids.   
Sex.   
  
Four AM definitely was too early for ice cream, and he didn’t want the kids to see their dad in that state. That left a third seducing option, even though going down on Lea as he was crying didn’t sound really appealing and almost abusive. But Isa was scared, and he would have done anything to calm Lea down. So he gently cupped his face to kiss him on the lips, then let his hand slide way south, where he gently probed his manhood through his boxers. Lea snorted through his tears. Talk about a time to get frisky. But the indignation didn’t last more than a second. With an almost pleading look, Lea rolled over on his back to let Isa have his way with him.   
  
Yes, good idea. Make me forget.   
  
Without a word, Isa went down on Lea and started working his lips around his blooming hard-on. Sobs faded into sighs, sighs became low growls, and growls grew into soft, muffled moans.   
  
“-Yes, yes, oh my god I love you, I love you so…”   
  
Both of Lea’s hands were messing with Isa’s short bangs, pulling him closer to his crotch although this was hardly possible, green eyes meeting teal ones from time to time with a cute, unexpected disbelieving look at the pleasure the redhead was experiencing.   
  
“-No, Wait… No, yes! -Lea laughed at his own indecision- do that again, oh my, please, Isa, baby…”   
  
Lea came into Isa’s mouth while moving up to a sitting position. He didn’t moan, he almost didn’t breathe. His mouth was open and so were his eyes, unfocused and lost in unimaginable pleasure. Finally, he fell on his back, voicing the ecstasy with a simple “ooooooh…”   
  
And he laughed softly.   
  
“-Come back up here, Isa-baby. What was that for?   
-For pleasure, what else.”   
  
They both smiled and none asked further questions. However, Lea rocked his arms around Isa’s broad shoulders, and pulled him a little closer with a sheepish grin.   
  
“-Kiss me?   
-Of course.”   
  
Lea smiled against Isa’s lips, and Axel closed his eyes again. 


End file.
